Mi Equivocación Preferida
by Mrs.KatyKat
Summary: Bella esta un poco confundida, la han dejado en el plantada días antes de su boda y lo peor,¿Qué Pasaría si tu médico te confunde con otra persona y terminas en un lugar que nunca te imaginaste? Todos Humanos, OOC, Rated M por futuros Lemmons
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, están registrados y pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su increíble imaginación. Al igual que el nombre del hospital en el que se desarrolla la historia que es propiedad de Shonda Rhimes. La trama, la intriga y el romance que leerán en los capítulos venideros si son de mi autoría. **

El Sol entraba por mi ventana y se filtraba por las delgadas cortinas, era demasiado brillante, algo realmente extraño en Seattle, en ese momento me maldije mentalmente por no haberle prestado atención a Alice cuando me intentaba persuadir de comprar las cortinas oscuras, así que me puse la almohada en la cabeza, un sudor frio cubría mi rostro, tan fino que se impregnó en la almohada, era inútil tratar de quedarme dormida de nuevo, había tenido la misma pesadilla de siempre, la que me acompañaba desde hacia mas de un mes cuando dejé la casa que compartía con mi padre en Forks, ese pequeño pueblo donde había nacido, donde había ido al instituto y que solo había abandonado por algunos años mientras iba a la universidad en Phoenix, pero como buen hijo regresa a casa había regresado al conseguir mi titulo. Me levanté despacio, no tenia prisa y algo llamo mi atención, en el espejo mi rostro se veía pálido, las marcas debajo de mis ojos eran demasiado pronunciadas, sentía enojo conmigo misma, no podía permitirme llegar a ese estado, no estaba bien, no era nada saludable para mi psiquis, así que decidí por darme un baño sin pensar mucho en el estúpido sueño, caminé despacio hacia el baño que quedaba fuera de mi habitación, el apartamento estaba solo, señal de que Alice ya se había ido a trabajar, algo que agradecí en silencio, no estaba de humor para escuchar su sermón de "Bella no vale la pena que estés así por ese perro" Pero no era estar así por él, era solo el sentir que todo lo que has planeado para tu vida se había ido a la basura, no era que muriera por él, no, yo no amaba a Jacob del modo que todos pensaban, él solo era mi puerto seguro, mi lugar cálido, por eso había elegido decirle que si a él, todos los hombres que había conocido antes, todos los chicos en los bares, en mis intentos idiotas de ser seductora como Rosalie me lo había tratado de enseñar, el acostarme con James, todo había terminado porque lo tenía a él, pero todo se había terminado en el momento en que Jacob había decidido marcharse a solo unos días de nuestra boda, nadie sabia nada de él, incluso Charlie lo había reportado como desaparecido y lo estaban buscando por todo el estado, hasta que un día llamó diciendo que una fuerza mucho mayor que él le impedían casarse conmigo.

Me metí debajo de la ducha, el agua caliente quemaba la piel de mi espalda, pero de alguna manera sentía que me relajaba, me lavé mi cabello con mi shampoo favorito, y salí del baño, tiritando de frio, hoy aunque el día era soleado, la temporada era del mas crudo invierno. Me vestí con lo primero que encontré y decidí dejar mi cabello suelto, necesitaba encontrar trabajo lo mas pronto posible. Alice y yo éramos amigas desde que tenía memoria, habíamos crecido juntas como hermanas y se pasaba más tiempo conmigo y con Charlie que con su propia familia, por eso cuando necesité un lugar para empezar desde cero en la primera persona en la que pensé fue en ella y Alice no dudo ni un segundo en sacar a la calle a aquella pobre chica con la que compartía apartamento. Recordé con una sonrisa en mi rostro aquel día, en el que no le importó sacar toda la ropa de Bree a la calle antes de que regresara de su viaje a Tacoma, no sin antes dejarle una nota de "Lo Siento" encima de unas horribles botas grises.

Ojeé el Periódico mientras revolvía distraídamente mi cuenco de cereales, las noticias nacionales siempre me ponían de malas, así que fui directamente a la sección de empleos, había de todo, pero un aviso llamó mi atención.

"Seattle Grace Hospital busca Enfermera para el área de Emergencias, Por favor llevar su CV directamente a nuestra oficina de talento humano"

¡Genial! – Me dije a mi misma con entusiasmo, al menos iba a poder aplicar para un trabajo y eso me mantendría la mente ocupada, terminé mi cuenco de cereales y me apresuré a ponerlo en el lavavajillas, eché un vistazo al refrigerador, que se había convertido en nuestro muro, allí pegábamos papelitos con todas las cosas que considerábamos importantes.

Después de unos días habia perdido la noción del tiempo, no tenia idea que día era, aunque todas las noches tuviese ese estúpido sueño, no ayudaba mucho mi orientación el hablar con Alice hasta altas horas de la madrugada, asi que me sorprendí al ver una notita pegada con algo que habia olvidado totalmente.

"Bella, Recuerda tu Cita con el Dr. Gerandy, no llegues tarde"

Por un momento lo había olvidado, Alice había separado una cita con el Dr. Gerandy, un Ginecólogo muy conocido en la ciudad, la verdad al trabajar como enfermera de la Maternidad en Forks había generado en mi un temor indescriptible a los ginecólogos, me estremecí por un momento y me apresuré a organizarme, casualmente el Dr. Gerandy tenia su consulta en el Seattle Grace así que podría matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

Preparé mi CV demasiado elegante diría yo, pero de verdad necesitaba el empleo, mis ahorros no eran muchos – no quería recurrir a mi fondo para comprarme un auto– y salí del edificio, el aire frio golpeaba mis mejillas y la nieve caía en espesos copos que rápidamente llenaban la calzada que al estar congelada se convertía en una superficie mortífera para alguien con dos pies izquierdos como yo, por suerte una ancianita que vivía en nuestro edificio acababa de llegar en un taxi.

El Seattle Grace Hospital era un sitio inmenso, el imponente complejo blanco daba un hermoso contraste con el sol que iluminaba la nieve que lo cubría, me apresuré al quinto piso de la torre de consultorios, como lo presagió Alice llegaba tarde, una chica con cabello rubio y rizos demasiado postizos me miró con mala cara.

–¿Qué se le ofrece? – me preguntó sin dejar de mirar sus uñas que parecían falsas también

–Soy Bella Swan, tengo Cita con el Dr. Gerandy a las 10:00 am – dije sin apartar la vista del reloj.

–¡Ah! – Dijo con Despreocupación – Usted debe ser la señorita Marie Swan, Por favor siéntese mientras el Dr. Se prepara – murmuró mientras tomaba el teléfono con interés y susurraba algo demasiado bajo para escucharlo.

Me senté en la elegante sala de espera, habían revistas viejas sobre la mesa y hermosas pinturas en las paredes, pero algo más llamó mi atención, frente a mi había una mujer con el cabello rubio cereza, piel blanca y rasgos muy finos, vestía elegantemente y fijaba su atención en su BlackBerry, a su lado estaba sentado un hombre joven, su cabello destacaba en toda la sala, era de un dorado cobrizo despeinado, sus facciones eran perfectas, su piel blanca contrastaba con la camisa azul oscuro que vestía y en la cual se podía ver su pecho duro, también vestía una bata de médico, creo que lo estuve mirando demasiado tiempo, porque fijó sus ojos de un verde profundo inimaginable en mi, en ese momento sentí la imperiosa necesidad de mirar a otro lado y como no, me sonroje como siempre lo hacia – algo demasiado patético – acto reflejo tomé una de las revistas viejas y empecé a ojearla, creí haber escuchado una risita pero no mire de nuevo. La espera se estaba haciendo eterna y la verdad los chismes de farándula no era algo que me interesara, pero seguía leyendo sin prestar demasiada atención, no quería volver a enfrentarme a la mirada de aquel hombre, de repente él empezó a discutir con la mujer que estaba a su lado e inconscientemente volteé mi vista hacia ellos.

–Tanya, no puedes cambiar de opinión así, ya lo hemos hablado antes y habíamos tomado una decisión– Murmuró él con voz fuerte mientras se presionaba el tabique nasal, parecía nervioso.

–Si que puedo cambiar de opinión, además que más da, estoy cansada de todo esto, si yo hubiera sabido que esto pasaría no me habría casado contigo – repuso sin dejar de mirar su BlackBerry, que no dejaba de hacer un sonido molesto

–Esto no es como comprar un perro Tanya, es nuestro – En ese momento, Tanya, como supuse que se llamaba la mujer, se puso de pie y se marchó. El pobre hombre se quedó sentado, sujetando su cabeza con las dos manos con expresión de derrota.

–Señorita Marie Swan, Por favor siga al consultorio 513– Gritó la mujer de la recepción y me apresuré hacia allá, me sentía mal por el pobre hombre, su expresión desconcertaba a cualquiera, podría haberle dicho que todo estaría bien fuera lo que fuera que estaba pasando pero si yo era demasiado cobarde para mirarlo ¿cómo podría dirigirle la palabra?.

Al entrar al consultorio, me saludó el que debía ser el Dr. Gerandy, parecía demasiado ocupado con un montón de papeles.

–Señorita Swan de antemano queremos darle las gracias por venir – dijo con un sincero gesto de gratitud

Siento haber llegado tarde – Susurré apenada, la verdad no era demasiado común en mi llegar tarde, siempre había sido muy puntual.

No se preocupe, ha llegado a tiempo para tener todo listo, usted ya ha firmado algunos de los documentos, solamente firme este y podemos seguir con el procedimiento – murmuró mientras me extendía un documento que explicaba los riesgos de un procedimiento, algo que me pareció bastante extraño, debían de ser bastante ordenados en este hospital, todos esos documentos para un simple examen de rutina – Pensé mientras firmaba el documento sin prestar mucha atención a lo que decía.

Y dígame Señorita Swan, ¿Ha sentido alguna molestia? – Preguntó el Dr. De manera profesional, mientras yo le comentaba que estaba muy bien en los últimos meses, el Dr. Tomaba atenta nota a todo lo que yo le decía, después de eso me llevo a una pequeña sala donde supuse que me iban a examinar, el mismo sudor frio de la mañana cubría mi rostro y mis labios estaban secos, porque aunque había trabajado en la maternidad, los implementos ginecológicos me ponían demasiado nerviosa.

El metal frio entraba en mi cuerpo, odiaba la sensación de aquellos exámenes, -me sentía violada de alguna manera- escuchaba la voz del Dr. Gerandy pero los pitidos en mis oídos eran mas fuertes, así que recosté mi cabeza en la camilla y respiré profundo muchas veces intentando irme a mi lugar feliz mientras pasaba todo ese rollo del examen medico. Pasaron minutos interminables, creo que tardó mas de una hora, pero no estaba segura, Cuando al fin terminó el Dr. Gerandy me pidió que me quedase tumbada allí por un rato, creo que debió verme demasiado mareada para dejarme ir a casa y una de las enfermeras me paso amablemente un poco de algodón con alcohol para el mareo. No se cuanto tiempo pasó, pero me puse de pie en el momento en que empecé a sentirme bien, la enfermera que no se había ido en ningún momento se encargó de llamar al Dr. Gerandy.

–Señorita Swan, por favor regrese en unos veinte días para chequearla de nuevo y por favor, mantenga reposo por estos días – Dijo con voz profesional

–¿Voy a estar bien? – Pregunté y mi voz sonó demasiado ronca, empezaba a preocuparme la actitud del médico

–Si, va a estar bien, por favor no haga ningún esfuerzo en estos días y si ve algún sangrado anormal por favor háganoslo saber – Repuso el Dr. Mientras salía de la habitación, la amable enfermera que se encargó de recordarme que se llamaba Emily, me miraba con rostro preocupado.

–Haz sido muy valiente, la verdad yo no habría sido capaz de hacer algo como eso – me dijo y me dedicó una sonrisa genuina antes de salir de la habitación.

Todo el mundo actuaba muy extraño, pero pensé que era producto de mi imaginación, tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza en ese momento que en lo menos que me debía preocupar era en la actitud de la gente ahí.

**Nota de Autora: Esta es una idea que la tenía rondando en mi cabeza hace mucho y que no sale de mi mente, espero les guste. **


	2. Al menos puedo Sonreir

**DISCLAIMER: Los Personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su grandiosa imaginación que los creó para deleite de nosotras, la trama si que me pertenece**.

Después de mi horrorosa experiencia con el Dr. Gerandy y de la extraña actitud de sus enfermeras me preguntaba si yo sería capaz de regresar a ese horrible consultorio, podrían decir que era el mejor del estado de Washington, pero la verdad yo ya había tomado una determinación, no regresar jamás.

Mientras intentaba olvidar aquella horrible hora me dirigí rápidamente al elevador, necesitaba encontrar la oficina de talento humano que estaba la ala opuesta de los consultorios, caminé despacio observando el lugar, tenía aquella sensación de bienestar cuando los consultorios lujosos y las salas de espera se convertían en una sala caótica llena de pacientes esperando a ser atendidos y de enfermeras y médicos trabajando para ayudarles, aunque pareciera loco y Alice Jamás lo entendiera ese era mi lugar feliz. Mi rostro y mi ánimo cambiaron automáticamente, eso era lo que yo realmente necesitaba, un nuevo aire, tener mi mente ocupada. Así que decidida como estaba me apresuré a tocar la puerta de la oficina 202, pero antes de que tocara una voz conocida me llamó.

–¿Bella Swan?– e inmediatamente volteé, habían pasado años desde la última vez que lo había visto, en una de mis tantas visitas al hospital cuando era niña, sonreí al recordarle.

–¡Dr. Cullen!– Lo saludé y un atisbo de reconocimiento brilló en sus ojos. Aunque no lo veía hacia muchos años, Carlisle Cullen no cambiaba, seguía siendo el mismo doctor, Rubio, bien parecido y por el cual algunas de las enfermeras del hospital de Forks seguían suspirando, había trabajado una temporada allá y tenía una buena amistad con Charlie.

–¡Tantos años Bella! La última vez que te vi te habías caído de un árbol– Dijo sonriendo mientras yo me sonrojaba, mi coordinación y mi mala suerte no habían cambiado con los años. –¿Cómo esta Charlie? –Preguntó.

–Mi padre esta bien – Respondí sin darle mucho interés, no quería que se enterara de mi patética huida de Forks.

–¿Y tu qué haces por aquí, estas buscando a algún doctor?, ¿Estas Herida?–Preguntó de nuevo, con un genuino interés de ayudarme pero también sonriendo.

–¡No!– Respondí sonriendo de vuelta, –Solo vengo a traer mi curriculum, he visto el anuncio en el periódico.

–Oh, ¿Eres Enfermera Bella?– Inquirió un poco sorprendido.

–Si, trabajé un tiempo en el hospital de Forks –Murmuré apenada

–Ven pasa por aquí –Me dijo mientras abría la puerta de la oficina que estaba llena de personas, –Justamente venía a hacer las entrevistas yo mismo, soy un poco exigente a la hora de escoger personal.

Lo seguí hasta donde estaba su oficina, era un lugar perfectamente decorado y ordenado, parecía una de esas oficinas que aparecían en las revistas que Alice compraba, todo parecía nuevo y a juego.

Carlisle me pidió que me sentara mientras revisaba mi curriculum, pareció concentrarse y revisarlo con cautela, como había dicho antes él era bastante exigente al contratar personal y como no, si el Dr. Cullen era el Director General del Seattle Grace Hospital o al menos eso era lo que decía la placa que reposaba en su escritorio.

–Interesante– Murmuraba sujetando su barbilla mientras leía mi curriculum –Tienes una excelente recomendación del Dr. Aro Vulturi.

Me estremecí al escuchar ese nombre, aunque el Dr. Vulturi era un excelente médico, era un hombre un poco siniestro.

–Si, trabajé con él en el hospital de Forks, era mi Jefe– le comenté y le expliqué en que consistía mi trabajo

–He de decirte Bella que estoy un poco sorprendido– Confesó poniendo mi Curriculum en su mesa de nuevo –Conseguir una carta de recomendación de Aro es algo muy difícil, por no decir imposible– Admitió

–Debí haber hecho algo bien– Dije algo nerviosa y Carlisle sonreía

–Pasa a la oficina de Garrett, que te den una identificación, unos uniformes y firmas tu contrato, Felicitaciones y bienvenida – dijo mientras se levantaba y me daba la mano.

La alegría excesiva no era una de mis características predominantes y mucho menos después de lo que me había pasado unos meses atrás, pero en ese momento se podía decir que era feliz, había encontrado un empleo en uno de los mejores hospitales del país, iba a hacer lo que más me gustaba y podría hacer una nueva vida, justo como lo había planeado al salir de Forks. Tenía una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

Después de pasar por la oficina de Garrett y hacer todo el papeleo, me fui a casa, planeando en el camino una gran cena para compartir las buenas nuevas con Alice, tal vez ella podría invitar a su novio Demetri y pasaríamos un buen rato.

Al llegar a la puerta del apartamento me apresuré a buscar mis llaves, pero no las encontraba, –Maldición– dije entre dientes, había perdido las estúpidas llaves y ahora tendría que quedarme afuera, pero de repente la puerta se abrió.

–Bella, ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre dejar las llaves pegadas en la puerta? –Preguntó Alice fingiendo estar enojada

–Oops, creo que hoy estoy poco despistada – Respondí sonriendo, como lo venia haciendo desde que salí del hospital, inmediatamente ella notó el cambio en mi, se alejó un poco y me observó de arriba abajo

–¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Bella? – Inquirió divertida

–He conseguido un empleo, uno muy bueno, así que ¿por qué no llamas a Demetri? haré la cena para celebrar – murmuré mientras me quitaba el abrigo y lo ponía en el closet de la puerta

–¿Demetri?– Preguntó Alice con rabia y yo me sorprendí, Alice era extremadamente calmada pero cuando se enojaba no era muy bueno estar cerca

–Si, ¿No es tu novio?– Pronuncié cada palabra con cautela, temiendo su reacción, la pequeña con cara de duende se había puesto roja

–Ese hijo de ... lo he visto hoy en la mañana en el Starbucks de la calle 7th con la zorra de Heidy – Murmuró Alice con furia

Después de eso, Alice empezó a hablar demasiado rápido, tanto que no le entendía una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo, así que me senté en el sofá a esperar que se calmara un poco, si no fuera por la situación que mi amiga estaba viviendo en ese momento, yo me hubiese reído, era muy gracioso como movía sus manos de arriba abajo y caminaba alrededor del salón como un pequeño animalito enjaulado, pero después de un rato al notar que yo no hablaba se sentó a mi lado.

–¿Sabes qué es lo peor?– Preguntó en voz baja –Desde que lo conocí no me daba buena espina, no sé por qué me metí con él.

Yo no supe que decirle, era una situación horrible y aunque yo no era una persona de expresar sentimientos lo único que se me ocurrió fue darle un abrazo.

–¿Ahora eres vidente Alice?– Pregunté riéndome y ella deshizo el abrazo y me sacó la lengua.

–Ya sabes que siempre he tenido un don raro– dijo sin dejar de hacer muecas –Pero cuéntame, ¿cómo te fue en tu cita con el Dr. Gerandy?– Cuando mencionó el nombre del doctor me dio un escalofrío y Alice lo notó al instante.

–No quiero regresar allá jamás– Respondí con seguridad y la pequeña duendecilla me miró con extrañeza

–¿Como puedes decir eso? Si el Dr. Gerandy es muy buena persona y muy profesional– Afirmó sin dudar

–Todos están locos en ese consultorio Alice, Empezando por la recepcionista que trata a todos como si fueran parias– Comenté

–Tu estas dramatizando Bella, eres muy cobarde – Dijo Alice sin parar de reírse

Esa noche preparé la cena e intenté por todos los medios de evadir las invitaciones de Alice al centro comercial, odiaba ir de compras, y eso era una de las cosas que le molestaban a ella sobre mi, aunque tampoco le importaba robarse la ropa de mi guardarropas para reemplazarla con ropa que ella consideraba que estaba a la moda. Al día siguiente me levanté muy temprano y me apuré para irme al trabajo, empezaba en el turno de las 6:30 am, no quería llegar tarde a mi primer día, así que me vestí y salí lo mas rápido que pude. Hacia demasiado frio, tanto que sentía el frio en mis huesos, la nieve empezaba a caer sobre la calzada y la parada del autobús estaba a unos cuantos bloques del edificio. Caminé con cuidado para no caerme e intentaba ignorar el estúpido dolor que tenia en mi abdomen, –Tal vez debería regresar al consultorio del Dr. Gerandy– me dije a mi misma, pero descarté la idea de inmediato, ya tomaría algo en el hospital.

Mi primer día de trabajo había empezado un poco acelerado, habían demasiados pacientes y todo era tan grande que me costaba acostumbrarme después de haber trabajado en el hospital de Forks, que era tan pequeño. Las enfermeras del piso al que me habían asignado eran muy amables, todas se veían muy dispuestas a ayudarme, excepto por una de ellas que parecía molesta por algo, decidí ignorarla, no estaba para malos rollos y mucho menos en mi primer día de trabajo.

El día pasó sin muchos contratiempos, había mucho trabajo y eso era algo genial, estaba haciendo lo que realmente me gustaba y me sentía muy bien ahí. Cuando todo se calmó un poco en la sala, me detuve un momento a revisar algunos de las historias clínicas de los pacientes, por si algo se me había olvidado pero de repente escuché una voz detrás de mi.

–¿Interesada en algún paciente en particular?– Preguntó una voz aterciopelada, me giré inmediatamente y para mi sorpresa era el mismo hombre que había visto el día anterior, en el consultorio del Dr. Gerandy. Estaba demasiado cerca de mi, su piel era blanca como el mármol y sus facciones perfectas, parecía sacado de uno de los libros de mitología griega.

–No, en ninguno, solo revisaba que no haya olvidado ningún detalle– Respondí rápidamente, su mirada verde estaba sobre mi y sonreía pero la sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos mientras que yo como de costumbre no pude evitar sonrojarme.

–Muy bien, al menos tenemos a alguien competente aquí– dijo dirigiéndose a las chicas que estaban parloteando en el escritorio de las enfermeras – ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Preguntó con curiosidad esta vez mirándome a mi de nuevo

–Bella– Respondí involuntariamente sin levantar la mirada, podía sentir la sangre en mis mejillas, –¿qué tenia ese hombre que me hacia sentir de esa manera?– me pregunté a mi misma

–Usted Señorita Stanley debería seguir el ejemplo de Bella, es su primer día de trabajo y si se preocupa por sus pacientes, y que le quedé claro, que ¡No quiero volver a trabajar con usted!– Dijo él con voz fuerte, silenciando a todas las enfermeras que hablaban despreocupadamente para luego marcharse.

Me quedé estática donde estaba, no me atrevía a mirar a las demás enfermeras, que también se habían quedado mudas, hasta que la chica que había tratado de dañar mi primer día –que ahora recordaba que se llamaba Jessica Stanley– habló.

–Tenemos una nueva favorita por aquí– murmuró entre dientes, –Creo que ya sabemos como consiguió el puesto – terminó poniendo una carga mortal de veneno en cada palabra para luego marcharse

–No te preocupes Bella, no le hagas caso a Jessica, ella es un poco difícil– susurró otra voz cerca de mi, esta vez era una de las chicas que había sido muy amable conmigo desde que llegué en la mañana y había tenido la paciencia necesaria para explicarme como funcionaba todo, me había recordado varias veces que su nombre era Ángela.

–¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió a Jessica?– Pregunté sin disimular mi interés

–Nada fuera de lo habitual, seguramente se le olvidó poner algún medicamento u olvidó como poner una intravenosa– Susurró Ángela mientras soltaba una risita –El Dr. Cullen odia trabajar con ella, pero Jessica siempre intenta meterse con sus pacientes– confesó.

–¿El Dr. Cullen?– Pregunté pensando que Ángela estaba hablando de Carlisle, ella entendió mi confusión e intentó explicarme

–No, estoy hablando del Dr. Edward Cullen, es hijo del Jefe, es excelente médico, pero últimamente anda de malas– Confesó Ángela, –En los pasillos de este hospital corren muchos chismes, pero a mi no me gusta meterme en la vida de los demás– Susurró de nuevo.

El tema terminó ahí, no quería profundizar mas en el, aunque me inquietaba saber que le sucedía a Edward Cullen. El día anterior lo había visto discutir con su esposa y me daba pena por él, su mirada era triste y vacía, parecía que algo le faltaba. Me detuve en ese pensamiento, –¿Cómo podría yo ayudar a alguien como él?, de ninguna manera– pensé, pero en ese momento oí mi nombre por altavoz, me dirigí a la habitación donde me habían llamado y ahí estaba Edward de nuevo.

–Bella, ¿Sabes como poner una intravenosa? –Preguntó divertido

**Nota de Autora:** _Este ha sido un capitulo de transición, las cosas van un poco lentas, pero ya se sorprenderán de lo que sucederá, porque en esta historia de todo puede suceder :)_

_Gracias por los reviews y por agregarme a sus favoritos, actualizaré cada semana o antes si me queda tiempecito. _


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los Personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia si me pertenece **

**Capitulo 3**

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que había empezado a trabajar en el hospital, que se había convertido en mi nueva casa, en mi familia y en mi amigo, porque pasaba más tiempo ahí que en casa con Alice aunque esta se las apañaba para venir a almorzar conmigo o si estaba de turno en las noches me traía algo de pizza del restaurante italiano de la esquina.

Llevaba de turno mas de 24 horas y estaba exhausta, sentía que cada hueso de mi cuerpo dolía, era sábado y como no, la sala de emergencias estaba llena, aún así me las había arreglado para tener unos minutos libres para comer con Alice que estaba en la cafetería esperándome.

–¡Bella te ves fatal!, tal vez un poco de corrector de ojeras y un poco de brillo en los labios te puede ayudar, aunque debo confesar que no hace milagros– comentó Alice mientras me mostraba uno a uno la cantidad innecesaria de productos de maquillaje que había comprado en Mac.

–No me he estado sintiendo bien últimamente– Susurré mientras le daba vueltas a la ensalada de frutas que había pedido

–No lo dudo, has estado trabajando como un robot en los últimos tres meses– Dijo Alice en tono preocupado

–No es tan malo– Susurré nuevamente intentando ser convincente pero en ese momento sonó mi buscapersonas, era un llamado del Dr. Cullen, Alice se percató y negó con la cabeza

–¡Ese hombre que se cree!, si te necesita a las dos de la mañana y tu estas en casa te hace venir hasta acá, ¿Esta loco o algo así?– Murmuró en tono molesto y es que era lo que sucedía desde hace un tiempo, no podía quejarme porque disfrutaba lo que hacía y me pagaban montones de horas extras, pero el Dr. Edward Cullen me hacía trabajar por horas, no permitía que ninguna otra enfermera estuviera en su servicio, habían contratado mas de diez enfermeras pero ninguna parecía gustarle así que un día sin consultarme decidió que yo sería su enfermera y eso significaba que si el me necesitaba a cualquier hora del día yo tenia que acudir a sus llamados.

–Mira Bella, ¡tu eres mi amiga desde que estábamos en pañales! y tu no te ves nada bien– murmuró mientras me daba un abrazo –Pero, esto es explotación laboral, al menos, ¿ya te habla?– Preguntó

Esa era otra historia, pasaba horas y horas con el Dr. Cullen y jamás me dirigía la palabra, solo para lo estrictamente necesario, era un hombre muy sombrío, su mirada aunque hermosa era triste y eso de alguna manera era doloroso y no entendía el por qué.

–No tiene por qué hablarme Alice, es una relación estrictamente profesional, no querrás que me cuente su vida completa– Dije con despreocupación– ¡y ya me tengo que ir!

–¡Bah! Al menos debería de tener algo de cortesía contigo, has sido su esclava durante mucho tiempo– comentó Alice mientras me despedía rápidamente.

Me quedo en la cabeza lo que Alice me había dicho mientras corría a la sala de emergencias nuevamente, pero por otro lado ¿Qué podría decirle?, todos mis pensamientos se disiparon cuando entré a la habitación, allí estaba él, dolorosamente hermoso como siempre, su cabello cobrizo estaba completamente despeinado, algo que encontraba terriblemente sexy, me sonrió levemente como gesto de bienvenida, algo que hacía siempre en su aparente incapacidad de decirme "Hola" e inmediatamente nos pusimos a trabajar en el paciente que había quedado hecho pedazos después de un accidente en auto, nos tomó un buen rato poder estabilizarlo, al terminar me dirigí a la estación de enfermeras ahí estaba Ángela que se había convertido en mi única amiga en todo el hospital.

–¡Hola Bella!, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?– Preguntó con preocupación

–No lo sé, creo que unas veintiséis horas, ya perdí la cuenta– le respondí sin darle mucha importancia

–¡Es demasiado! ¿Por qué no te vas a descansar? Estas verde, ¿te sientes bien?– Preguntó Ángela de nuevo

–Debe ser tanto "Trabajar" con el Dr. Cullen– Respondió a lo lejos Jessica, haciendo comillas en el aire.

En los últimos meses mi relación con Jessica Stanley había pasado de lo cordial a lo insultante, aunque yo no le prestaba demasiada atención, además de eso intentaba ignorarla pero ese día estaba demasiado cansada, me sentía con nauseas y con ganas de irme a casa así que no pude evitar responderle

–Si yo trabajo mucho, la mayoría del tiempo asistiendo al Dr. Cullen, la otra parte del tiempo me la paso corrigiendo tus errores, como el día que casi matas a esa señora, ¿tu recuerdas su nombre Ángela?– le Pregunté y ella me siguió el juego

–¿A cual te refieres Bella? Porque ayer fue la señora Cope, que todavía se encuentra un poco malita, ¿o tal vez será el señor Mason?, es que han sido tantos– Murmuró Ángela divertida mientras Jessica se iba del lugar maldiciendo.

–Bella de verdad deberías de irte a descansar, has trabajado mucho y necesitas un descanso– sugirió Ángela de nuevo antes de irse.

Me quedé un rato más revisando algunos documentos de pacientes y adelantando un poco de trabajo, la verdad quería irme a descansar, desde hace algunos días me venia sintiendo mal y estaba preocupada, así que se me ocurrió llamar a la oficina del Dr. Gerandy para pedir que me enviaran una copia de mis análisis.

–Hola, mi nombre es Bella Swan, hace unos meses tuve consulta con el Dr. Gerandy y me gustaría una copia de mis análisis– Dije al teléfono, una señorita muy amable me contestó y me explicó que el Dr. Gerandy no se encontraba en la ciudad, que no encontraba mi nombre en ningún registro pero que ella no era la secretaria permanente del doctor así que podría llamar en unos días más. Frustrada como estaba colgué el teléfono, de repente una mujer que se me hacía conocida de alguna parte se acercó a la mesa, traía dos maletas y una caja.

–Usted debe ser Bella Swan, ¿verdad?– preguntó mirándome con ínfulas de superioridad

–Si soy yo, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?– contesté intentando no mirarla, era la misma mujer que meses atrás había visto en el consultorio del Dr. Gerandy con Edward –Solo en mi cabeza lo llamaba de esa manera–

–Entréguele esto a Edward, dígale que todo lo demás lo llevaré a la caridad– Dijo antes de marcharse y dejar todo allí.

¿Qué se creía esa mujer? Y ahora ¿qué iba a hacer yo con todas esas cosas?, por un momento sentí mucha ira, pero después se convirtió el lastima, ahora yo debía ir a entregarle todo a él.

Tomé la caja que estaba abierta y husmeé un poco, estaba llena de libros y de CD, un de ellos llamó mi atención, era un CD de música clásica en donde estaba una de mis canciones favoritas con la que fantaseaba cuando era niña. Alejé los recuerdos de mi cabeza y me dirigí a la sala donde los médicos de turno descansaban, me sentía un poco mal porque aunque no me dirigiese la palabra y a veces fuera un poco odioso parecía un buen hombre, después de todo, dedicaba su vida a salvar gente, ¿eso contaba verdad?.

Toque la puerta y reconocí su voz invitándome a entrar, abrí y ahí estaba de nuevo, recostado en el sillón leyendo un libro, se sorprendió al verme entrar con todas esas cosas, se levantó del sofá y sin quitar sus hermosos ojos verdes de mi, tomó la caja de mis las manos y tomó las maletas, las colocó en un rincón y continuó leyendo su libro. La ira y tristeza que venia sintiendo se confabularon con mis hormonas y como no, me traicionaron; de repente sentí como una lágrima traicionera rodaba por mis mejillas. Él lo notó al instante y me sonrió levemente como siempre lo hacia.

–Lo siento mucho Dr. Cullen– Sollocé, esas palabras salieron de mis labios casi sin querer

–No lo sientas Bella, mi vida es un caso perdido– Dijo sonriendo pero con tristeza en los ojos –Vete a casa, luces muy cansada– me pidió antes de seguir leyendo su libro.

–¿Tan mal aspecto tenia que todos me decían que lucia cansada?– Bufé en silencio, yo no era tan débil como todos pensaban, aunque este trabajo no era como coser y cantar, lo disfrutaba.

En el camino a casa no pude dejar de pensar en él, de un tiempo para acá pensar en Edward Cullen se había convertido en algo muy usual en mi, aunque yo sabia que no era sano hacerlo, él era un hombre casado que además no me dirigía la palabra pero por otro lado había algo en él que me intrigaba, su mirada expresaba muchas cosas que no podría descifrar, había mucho misterio en él.

Cuando menos lo pensé ya estaba en casa, me apresuré a entrar y al abrir la puerta me encontré con un hombre rubio que jamás en mi vida había visto, inmediatamente pensé en sacar el gas pimienta que Charlie siempre me recomendaba tener en mi cartera, él lo notó y empezó a carcajearse, su risa tenía algún efecto calmante porque de repente me relajé, él se acercó a mi y extendió su mano.

–Tu debes de ser Bella– Murmuró y yo asentí extendiendo mi mano hacia él, –Mucho gusto me llamo Jasper– Se presentó

–¿Y tu eres?– Pregunté tratando de ocultar mi carcajada al ver su expresión, definitivamente esa era una pregunta que él no quería responder

–Alice esta en la habitación, hay un poco de comida mexicana en la cocina si quieres comer algo– murmuró rápidamente antes de irse hacia donde estaba Alice.

¡Con que mi amiga estaba teniendo una aventura con alguien!, no pude contener la risa mientras sacaba la comida del refrigerador, me serví todo lo que quedaba de comida mexicana, podía sentir el picante deslizándose por mi lengua y se me hizo la boca agua, aproveché y también saque un poco de pizza que había quedado del otro día y unas cuantas fresas con mucha crema, estaba hambrienta, tanto que poco tiempo después de sentarme a la mesa ya me había terminado toda la comida.

Me quedé observando por un momento todos los platos vacíos de comida, en ese instante Alice salió de su habitación con una sonrisa y me saludó efusivamente.

–¡Hola Bells!, no esperaba verte aquí tan temprano, ¿el dictador de tu jefe por fin te dejó libre?– Preguntó sin dejar de sonreír

–Al parecer no paso mucho tiempo en casa, pero al menos no estas sola, ya podré dejar de sentirme culpable– murmuré intentando controlar mis nauseas

–Bella ¿qué te pasa?– Inquirió Alice preocupada e inmediatamente corrí al baño, me sentía mareada, todo me daba vueltas, un sudor frio recubría mi rostro y no pude evitar vomitar todo lo que había comido.

Después de limpiar todo me acosté en mi cama esperando que todo ese malestar terminase, tal vez todos tenían razón, tal vez estaba trabajando demasiado y mi cuerpo estaba pidiendo un descanso. No me percaté cuando Alice entró a mi habitación acompañada por Jasper y me pasaron un antiácido con un vaso de agua, me lo tomé sin chistar.

–Espero que te sientas mejor Bella, nos veremos por el hospital– Se despidió Jasper, miré a Alice y ella entendió que era lo que intentaba decirle, así que esperé a que él se marchara para preguntar.

–Con que tu "amigo" trabaja en el hospital– murmuré casi sin aliento

–Es abogado y trabaja allí, ¡que esperabas!– dijo cubriéndose el rostro antes de terminar – a veces te tardas mucho en venir a verme cuando te visito y él estaba ahí– confesó mi amiga, No pude contener mis ganas de reír, aunque me sentía débil todavía.

–¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?– Preguntó de nuevo mientras intentaba inútilmente tomarme la temperatura

–Creo que fue esa estúpida pizza, estaba rancia– confesé

–Cuando vayas a comer personas por favor avísame, ¡has acabado con casi toda la comida del refrigerador!– murmuró Alice fingiendo indignación

Después de mi asqueroso episodio de nauseas me relajé un poco, lo único que pedía en ese momento era que mi buscapersonas no sonara en toda la noche, cruzaba los dedos para que nadie llamara a Edward, aunque se me antojaba verlo no quería trabajar. Cerré mis ojos intentando dormir un poco y cuando casi lo lograba sonó mi estúpido celular, somnolienta como estaba miré la pantalla y vi que era Charlie. No hablaba con Charlie desde hace días, la verdad es que estaba tan enfrascada en el trabajo que me había olvidado completamente en hacerle una llamada.

–Hola papá– murmuré intentando sonar un poco animada

–Bells ¿te has olvidado de tu padre?, hace meses no me llamas, estaba preocupado– dijo usando su tono paternal.

Le comenté que estaba trabajando en el hospital del Dr. Carlisle Cullen, mi padre se alegró mucho de que por fin estuviese trabajando en un lugar que valiera la pena, me puso al tanto de lo que acontecía en Forks, que no era mucho y cuando ya casi era hora de colgar me detuvo.

–Bella, Jacob Black ha estado en la estación de policía varias veces, dice que necesita verte– murmuró mi padre podría decir un poco apenado, Jacob era el hijo de su mejor amigo y le tenia mucho cariño.

–Papá, dile que no pierda su tiempo, no quiero verlo– respondí de mala gana y colgué, no soportaba cuando Charlie se ponía en el plan de ayudar a Jacob. Él habia decidido marcharse, el acabó con todo ¿qué sentido tenia volver a hablar?.

Me quedé dormida pensando en eso, no sé cuantas horas pasaron pero parecían pocas cuando me despertó el resplandor del sol entrando por mi ventana, eran casi las siete de la mañana, me levanté y me arreglé rápidamente, se me había hecho tarde sin darme cuenta, mi buscapersonas no había empezado a sonar, algo que me relajó por un momento.

Al llegar al hospital, todo estaba en calma, algo realmente extraño para la caótica sala de emergencias, recibí los pacientes que me dejaba Ángela al terminar su turno y me dirigí a la cafetería, no tenía mucha hambre pero se me antojó una limonada así que me senté a beberla por sorbos mientras revisaba algunos documentos de pacientes me concentré tanto que no me percaté que alguien se había sentado a mi lado hasta que me habló.

–¡Hola Bella!– Me saludó, si tal vez me hablara más seguido podría haber reconocido su voz al instante, pero me tocó mirarlo para poder cerciorarme de que era él, ahí estaba sentado frente a mi Edward Cullen. Su rostro había cambiado en algo, su mirada ya no era extremadamente triste y hoy sonreía, parecía una persona totalmente diferente.

–¿Te molesta que me siente aquí contigo?– Preguntó y por un momento pensé que él esperaba que yo le dijera que si

–No, para nada– Dije tratando de tomar aire antes de continuar, –Es simplemente que esto es muy extraño– Confesé finalmente sin mirarlo a los ojos, me ponía un poco nerviosa, aunque también ¿cómo se atrevía a hablarme después de haberme ignorado por tres meses?, inconscientemente fruncí el ceño.

–Bella tienes treinta segundos para decirme lo que piensas, no soy tu jefe en esos treinta segundos– Propuso sonriendo.

Aunque era una oferta tentadora y me moría de ganas por decirle sus tres verdades me contuve, no quería que él pensara cualquier cosa de mi

–¿Siempre te muerdes el labio cuando estas concentrada cierto?– Preguntó divertido

–¿cómo lo sabes?– pregunté como una tonta, en ese momento su expresión cambió

–Te quedan veinticinco segundos Bella– murmuró mientras se sujetaba el puente de la nariz

–Pues que es muy extraño que tu jefe, con el cual llevas trabajando al menos veinticuatro horas al día, seis días a la semana por más o menos tres meses se siente contigo a la hora del desayuno, y no sería extraño– continué dejando que toda mi frustración saliera a flote– si al menos tu jefe te saludara en las mañanas y no solo se dedicara a medio sonreír y después a ignorarte, bueno aunque tal vez es que a mi jefe le disguste trabajar conmigo, pero no sabría que es lo que mi jefe odia de mi porque ¡jamás me habla!– murmuré finalmente y me obligué a tomar un poco de limonada.

–Entiendo totalmente tu posición– dijo al fin mientras ponía dos platos de frutas y cereales sobre la mesa

–¿Y eso significa que?– Pregunté nuevamente, un poco confundida porque extendía uno de los platos que había traído hacia mi.

–Que no he sido muy educado contigo en los últimos meses y lo siento mucho, he pasado por cosas no muy agradables y se que no he sido nada considerado contigo– Confesó él sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, en ese momento lo miré también y vi que en sus ojos solo había un arrepentimiento genuino

–No se preocupe Dr. Cullen, la verdad es que usted es mi jefe y yo no debería de haberle dicho eso– Dije finalmente

–Bella, no odio trabajar contigo, eres una excelente enfermera, podría decir que la mejor de todo este hospital, eres dedicada y cuidadosa, incluso a veces haces cosas sin que yo tenga que pedírtelas– murmuró observándome fijamente –¿No vas a comer nada?– Preguntó preocupado

–No sabía que íbamos a desayunar juntos– dije mientras sentía que mis mejillas se coloreaban de un rojo intenso, algo realmente vergonzoso.

–Trato de ser amable contigo Bella, he notado que estos últimos días has estado un poco débil, por eso se me ocurrió que tal vez necesitabas algo de glucosa– dijo extendiendo uno de los tenedores que había traído hacia mi.

–Estoy bien y puedo cuidarme sola Dr. Cullen– murmuré como una niña de cinco años, pero a él pareció hacerle gracia porque sonrió de una manera que jamás lo había hecho, mi corazón pareció detenerse por un momento, ¡Diablos! ¿qué me pasaba?

–Deja de decirme Dr. Cullen, llámame Edward, así como yo te digo Bella– me pidió y yo solo asentí.

–Ahora que me he excusado, ¿Amigos?– preguntó extendiendo su mano hacia mi, dudé por un momento y finalmente extendí mi mano hacia él, el sentir el contacto de su piel fue algo realmente extraño, sentí como miles de descargas eléctricas se deslizaban por mi mano, era algo extraño y al mismo tiempo fascinante.

–Amigos– murmuré sin poder creérmelo, y ahí estaba yo, en medio de una cafetería haciendo amistad con Edward.

Nota de Autora: ¡Hola a todas! Bienvenidas a un capitulo más, muchas gracias por sus reviews y sus alertas, espero que les guste este capi, ha sido un poco largo y ya las cosas van tomando un poco más de forma. ¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
